


Claw's cut Webs

by Webtrinsic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "The once bright red suit torn and soaked in a deep crimson. The claw marks left the boys insides showing but with the fall it was all red."





	Claw's cut Webs

Peter was far above the clouds and suddenly he's crashing, falling harder than before. 

Vultures diving towards him, tearing the mask from his face while his claws sunk deep into his abdomen to keep him still.

Peters back pressed firmly against vultures front as he hung limp gasping on the air and blood violently coating his throat.

"Last chance kid, you or them?" Vulture asks, twitching his claws within the boy.

"Me," a small voice replies leaving Vulture to nod. 

"What I thought," he mused before digging his claws in deeper and twisting the boy as he fell.

His claws cut through the boy's body easily, slicing 5 long gashes trailing from his front to his back and up across his shoulders in a long elegant stroke, all the way up until it was tearing through the boys throat. 

The blood didn't nearly fall as quickly as the boy's body did. 

Vulture watched silently, his wings keeping him afloat. He was content. The kid had fought for the same thing he's always been fighting for; family.

The kid did the right thing to, and he admired him for that. The boy's body hit the ground in what seemed louder than the plane itself had, in the dull silence of it all.

Vulture landed finding he had one last thing to do. He shut the boys eyelids, and ran a hand through his bloody hair, before leaving to save his own family.

Iron man was first on the scene and the bloody body littered across the sand stood out in the flames and smoke.

The once bright red suit torn and soaked in a deep crimson. The claw marks left the boys insides showing but with the fall it was all red.

Tony didn't know what to do, but he could feel the tears slipping down his face. 

This was his fault, it was his fault Peter was dead. He pushed him away, and Peter just wanted to prove himself. 

He didn't deserve to die, especially like this. No one deserved this, especially a kid. 

Peter's mask.... it was off. They knew who Peter was, Tony realized in horror. They had known he was a kid, and still killed him. 

FRIDAY chimed in his armor, "They closed his eyes, his hair has also been moved sir." 

Tony inhaled slowly, had he felt remorse? 

"Why?" He asked, but no one answered. No one could, they wouldn't have understood.

What was he going to tell May? She'd blame him, he'd had known he was Spider-Man and didn't say anything, he didn't even come in time to save him.

A memory of Peter explaining the man with wings flashed and pounded in his head. 

This was his fault, he had said that someone else would handle it. He should have handled it. But no one did, not even he. And the kid paid the price for it.


End file.
